Good Enough
by AnnCargo
Summary: Merlin was just a servant, even if they had intimate relations at night. Just going through the life of Arthur and Merlin. Rated M for suggested themes, gore, and probably language. Arthur/Merlin.


Hello, and welcome to my merthur fan fiction. Before we get started, I would like to address a few things. One, I wrote this as if each chapter was half an episode or so, just going throughout their daily lives. Second, this takes place after the battle and such, but everyone is fine and Arthur still doesn't know that Merlin has magic. Third, but no important right now, Arthur is not romantic with Gwen, and instead she is engaged to Lancelot.

Anyways, thanks for reading and I hope you enjoy the first part of this long adventure! I'll try to update soon.

* * *

Good Enough -

The castle remained silent at dawn, not even the birds on the statues muttering noise. Wind that was usually noisy in the morning were placid, animals at a peaceful rest. Brick walls contained the lives of the servants that lived here, finally waking up and preparing for their duties. Light did not find its way through the curtains yet, the sun only just awakening. The covers in Arthur's bedroom were messy and occupied; the ones in Merlin's were not. Hands went over the sheets, hastily making the bed. Merlin groggily walked down to the living room, trying not to disturb Gaius.

Walking down the stairway, Merlin proceeded to go to the kitchen, getting Arthur's breakfast. Sighing while his eyes were still blurry from exhaustion, he traveled to Arthur's room at a steady pace. Laying his food down on his desk, Merlin proceeds over to the curtains, light finally able to surge through the clear windows.

"Mornin'!" Merlin says chirpily, Arthur groaning and pulling up the covers to his face. Sighing, Merlin yanks the covers off of him and gets close-up to his face, popping a bread roll into his mouth. "Mornin'!" Merlin cockily repeated, pulling the rest of the covers to the bottom of the bed.

Arthur groans once again, stretching out his muscular arms to reach a pillow beside him. He plops down the pillow on his face, muffling, "What the hell, Merlin?"

A smirk slowly creeps on Merlin's lips, walking to the dresser. This was what he enjoyed. This is what he could do for days on end and not regret a bit. Doing the morning routine, getting Arthur dressed, being at his side throughout the day. All of this combined made Merlin incredibly happy, for he never expected more.

He opened the wardrobe, Arthur finally getting out of the bed groggily. "Aren't you tired, Merlin?" Arthur questioned, looking at Merlin as if he was an idiot (as always).

A light blush whispered on Merlin's cheeks, not looking or replying to Arthur. _Dollop head, _Merlin thought. _He was even the one to say never to speak of it after dawn. _Rustling through the shirts, he recited today's duties for Arthur. Focused on his task, he didn't bother with his surroundings. "… Then you will have a meeting after lunch with…" Merlin's words became thin air to him, dozing off somewhere else.

Arthur hit Merlin with a splash of reality harshly, pouring an ice-cold bucket of water over Merlin without a second thought. Merlin, flabbergasted and freezing, was bopped upside the head. "Stop going in lalaland, you idiot." Arthur said cockily, tilting his head to the side. He randomly picked out a shirt, shoving Merlin out of the way.

"Now, if you don't mind, you will polish my armor, clean the stables, do the laundry, polish my boots…" Merlin blanked out once again, rolling his eyes slyly. He had heard the list hundreds of times. "… Or you just do what you do always, _nothing_." Arthur said sternly, smacking Merlin upside the head fiercely before storming out the room quickly. He had left Merlin a huge puddle of water, soggy clothes, and two stinging marks on his face. Merlin huffed. Another normal day began.

* * *

"Tell me, daughter, what makes someone loyal?"

The little girl, no older than seven years, looked up at the voice. "Loyalty? The definition basically means faithful to an idea, person, or belief."

"I understand that." The voice said quietly, hushes of frustration piping through their tone. "But what _makes _someone loyal? What emotion or cause?"

Water rushed down the rock, wet and foggy. Tinges of light barely made it into the cave, vines flourishing at the opening and wrinkled in the back of the cave. It smelled of fresh basil, and, if you looked close enough, stains of peppermint leaves would be on the girls fingers. Sparks of light arose from the dying fire, just put out, and birds chirped happily on the trees outside.

The girl's ginger-colored hair glistened with light, her face full of thought. "Well, there's always contracts and threats." She said lightly, almost cheerful. "But if we are talking unconditionally, then there is the feeling of love, of course, and the will to sacrifice anything for the others well being, whether it's their own opinions or their own health." She softly grasped the persons cuff, them looking down at the girl. "Why do you ask? Loyalty is so hard to find nowadays that it should be called a delicacy."

"I'm trying to understand different motives of my obstacles, and that virtue is one of them. And odd one, yes, but a difficult one to break, without a doubt." The person laughed. "Sort of like a dog." Brushing the girls hair with her fingers, the person smiled. "Thank you, Khione. Sorry to take up your time, go ahead and play."

Khione smiled, bowing gently. "No problem, Deino." She turned around swiftly and left the cave skipping. Deino sighed, grabbing a book. Khione had failed to address her mother the correct way, with a 'Ms.'.

* * *

"The attacks can only be by the power of sorcery," Sir Leon said, pointing at a place on the map around ten miles from Camelot. "There are no stab marks anywhere, just a snowflake-like bruise on their right shoulder." The twenty or so men were all at the round table, standing up in alarm. An epidemic had been sweeping away small villages, usually started by merchants that were coming back from Camelot. All of them had claimed to be attacked at the same location, taking the disease back to their village.

Arthur said nothing, sternly looking at the map and thinking. Merlin stood at a pillar nearby, hearing the conversation and trying to find anything that could possibly help them. _It couldn't be the work of Morgana, that's for sure, but then who could have the power to start a disease besides her or Nimueh? _

"Then we send out a search team, looking for a cave or hut of such. We must find out who lives there and execute them for their crimes." Arthur said confidently, starting to step away from the table. "Sorcery is _unforgivable_. It _must_ be put to justice." Arthur nearly spat. Merlin swallowed thickly. "Dismissed."

The knights went on their way, rolling up the map and talking about the plans for tomorrows expedition. Merlin paced quickly up to Arthur, who was also exiting the room. "Arthur," Merlin started, "who do you think-"

"I don't know." Arthur replied curtly, cutting off Merlin. "I just hope we find this sorcerer before the epidemic gets here."

Merlin nodded, walking beside Arthur peacefully. _The red cape really suits him, _Merlin thought nonchalantly, which it did. He stared at Arthur's profile, looking from his polished boots to his jaw line to his messy blonde hair. Merlin did not say anything, didn't move his head. They passed a huge window, and the silhouette of Arthur, walking with confidence and determination, made Merlin breathless.

Now, let's get this right, this feeling was one-sided. Merlin knew his boundaries and did not dare pass them. He was Arthur's servant, and only Arthur's servant, even if they did proceed in nightly activities. Still, Merlin couldn't help but let his feelings slip through sometimes and show like a headlight in the middle of the night, that showed to everyone except the oblivious Arthur.

"What the hell are you staring at, Merlin?" Arthur asked incredulously, shocking Merlin to the point of embarrassment. There was no one else in the hallway, the walls silent.

Arthur smirked. Not a regular, cocky smirk. A sexy smirk, sending shivers down Merlin's spine. "Not satisfied?" Arthur whispered in Merlin's ear, making him blush furiously. Merlin shoved him away, pretending to roll his eyes in disgust.

"Just fine, thank you." Merlin replied, Arthur huffing. He knew better than to ruffle the cat up.

"Whatever you say. Come at nine." Arthur said, shooing Merlin off as he turned the corner. Merlin picked up a piece of cloth Arthur left, still crimson red.

_I really hate that dollop-head prince._

* * *

The sun had finally fell, the chill of night sending many playing children indoors. Hoods came on, some to protect themselves from the cold and some to hide their identity. Guards began to stalk the streets, fires being lit indoors. If you were near the gate, you could hear the patter of a large pack of wolves traveling and the music the leaves on the windy trees made. What you couldn't hear was the rustle of grass as little footsteps passed the guards slyly.

The hood whisked behind a haystack, warm air coming out of their mouth as a cloud. Guards stood by, looking out for any sudden movements or unfamiliar sounds. Stepping on a wheelbarrows handle, the hood stepped on a window sill and hopped onto a low roof, immediately getting down for cover.

After making sure that they weren't heard, the hood quickly and efficiently went from roof to roof. Getting closer and closer to the castle, the candles became more frequent and guards more relevant, making them feel a bit nervous. They decided to go around to the side of the castle, thinking that they would have a better chance of making it inside.

A jump appeared, the hood passing it easily. They had jumped plenty of roofs before. Yet, the jumps seemed to be getting much harder, especially since they were approaching the castle and leaving the residential area. Gulping, the hood jumped once again, this time luck not being on their side. Their ankle twisted, a small cry coming out as they fell to the stone with a solid thud.

Merlin, walking back from doing the laundry, only saw a dirty little girl in pain. That's what it seemed like at least, because the frame was not big enough to be anything but a child. Hurrying over, he looked at the girl, not seeing her face but seeing that her ankle was injured.

"Are you okay?" Merlin said robotically, even though it was very obvious that she was hurt.

The girl looked up at him, letting some of her red hair come over her shoulders and down to her waist. "…" She said nothing.

"I'm a physician." Merlin said simply, offering the little girl a hand. He looked at a nearby clock, reading eight-thirty. "I don't mind handling your injury." He added kindly.

Her blue eyes looked into his, examining him. Merlin was actually shocked to see that a little girl's glare could be quite chilling. Slowly, her cold, pale hand touched his, much softer and smaller. She slowly started to get up, his hand guiding her. After taking a few steps, she cringed, immediately sitting back down.

"I'll carry you, if you let me. It's definitely hard to walk with an injury." Merlin said, laughing awkwardly. He was having problems understanding if his offer was useful.

Interrupting his thoughts, the girl quietly replied. "Yes. Thank you." She held both her arms up, finally looking like an innocent child. Merlin smiled lightly, picking her up and making his way to his room.

"What's your name?" Merlin asked, deciding to make conversation on the way.

"Khione." She said quickly and softly.

Merlin tried again. "Where are your parents?"

"Not here." She said a bit louder, Merlin now able to notice a small accent. He sighed, realizing that he wasn't getting anywhere with small talk.

"Well, you can call me Merlin, and I can help you find your parents if you'd like me to." He sighed out, entering the castle.

Khione looked at Merlin with new interest. "Merlin?"

He nodded. "Yes, that's my name."

She smiled widely.

* * *

Gaius ringed out a wet cloth, Merlin laying Khione down on the empty bed. "I think she twisted her ankle." Merlin said, going over to find the bandages.

Gaius looked over at Khione, pulling off her socks and looking at her swollen ankle. Putting the wet cloth over it, he asked, "How did you do this?"

She took a little bit to reply, still shivering from being outside. "I was running around when I tripped over a large object. It was too dark to see what, but I know that it was pretty big."

"Running around at this time? All your friends should be finished with supper." Gaius commented, looking in the cabinet for ointment.

Her teeth chattering, she twiddled her thumbs. "…" Nothing came out. Merlin came back, looking for the time. Eight forty-five, he estimated.

_Arthur will have to get over it. _Merlin huffed to himself, unwinding the bandages. Khione examined him, quite interested in what he was thinking about. "You don't sound like you're from around here." He said, kneeling down and lifting his hand up for Gaius to give him the cream.

"I'm from a smaller village, actually. I just come to Camelot to meet with buddies sometimes." Merlin opened up the jar, Khione cringing. "That smells weird."

Merlin laughed lightly, making Khione ease a bit. "Well, you have to deal with some weird-smelling herbs to heal your ankle." He said jokingly, dabbing the ointment with two fingers. He lightly rubbed the cream over her ankle, Khione cringing in pain. Merlin held her hand with his clean hand. "I don't mind if you squeeze. I know it hurts." He said, giving her a sickly sweet smile. Khione was confused, but took his offer as he put more cream on her ankle.

"Why such hospitality?" Khione questioned.

"Camelot takes care of all." Merlin said, his face gleaming. It was clear that he was very proud of his kingdom.

Gaius huffed from a distance away, putting different jars in different cabinets. "Merlin just has a unique personality."

"Whatever." Merlin replied snippily, Khione seeing the father-son relationship going on. She yelped a little bit whenever he got to the worst part, eyes squeezed shut and teeth gritting. "Done." Merlin said satisfied, grabbing the bandages from the table and starting to wrap her ankle. "It might take a few days to heal, so don't use it too much. You can rest here tonight and find your parents tomorrow." He added, getting up and putting the unused bandages away.

"Thank you." She whispered, gingerly putting her fingers across the bandage.

"You'd better sleep soon, Merlin." Gaius mentioned, barely hearing Khione. "You have a long day tomorrow." Merlin nodded, going up the steps into his room and shutting the door.

"What is Merlin doing tomorrow?" She questioned, his name feeling weird on her tongue.

Gaius pulled out a blanket, unfolding it and making sure it wasn't too dirty. "Accompanying King Arthur on his expedition tomorrow. There's an epidemic going on, you should be careful traveling around." Khione laid down on the bed, Gaius putting the blanket over her. "Rest. I'll give you some crutches so it's easier to walk tomorrow." He walked over to the candle and blew it out. Exhausted, Khione fell asleep quickly, the scent of the ointment still annoying her nose.

* * *

Merlin woke up before dawn, as always. The wind was a bit noisier today, making everything else seem very quiet. He made his bed, got dressed, and carefully stepped down from his room. Stepping past Gaius and Khione, the floor barely creaked when he left the room. That didn't stop from waking Khione up.

Merlin was running a bit late, deciding to just grab an apple and call it breakfast. He jumped up the staircase, pacing down the hallway. Reaching the door, he slowly turned the handle, whipping the door open but not letting it slam. Seeing Arthur's sleeping face, he smiled, going over to the curtains and letting the newly-arose light into the room.

"Mornin!" Merlin said cheerfully, slamming the apple down on his nightstand. Arthur cringed, doing what he always did in the morning. Merlin started to get Arthur's armor out, laying it down on a table and getting his clothes from the closet. Turning around, Merlin's forehead felt immense pain as it was hit with a gold chalice. Stumbling back, he released the clothes in his hands and put them to his forehead. He looked incredulously at Arthur, who stared back at him angrily.

"Where the hell where you last night?" Arthur asked, Merlin sighing in exhaustion.

"I was helping Gaius with a patient." Merlin replied, leaning down to pick the clothes up. Arthur pulled the covers off, looking at Merlin distastefully.

"You're not allowed to go to the tavern whenever I call you at night, you know that."

"But I wasn't-"

"Don't give me your excuses, Merlin. Just get me ready." He said scornfully, rolling his eyes and sticking his arms up to receive his shirt. The look of disappointment on Arthurs's face was enough to make Merlin's heart sink, even if he did nothing wrong.

* * *

After getting him dressed and putting his armor on, Merlin reached for Arthur's sword. He swallowed, deciding to try and clear things up once again. "Arthur…" He started out timidly. "I truly was busy last night-"

"At the tavern, yes I know this!" Arthur nearly yelled, making Merlin's lips sealed with his teeth. "Do you think I'm an idiot, Merlin? I can see right through you, you can't hide _anything_ from me."

_Except the fact I have magic. _Merlin thought, trying to hide a laugh. Enraged, Arthur started to lift his hand, but decided to stop. He knew what hurt Merlin the most.

"You know," Arthur paused, looking at Merlin. "I thought you would be honest, Merlin. I guess I was wrong. " He said disappointedly. Arthur smirked as he saw Merlin's face slowly deteriorate.

Merlin gulped, turning around and pursing his lips. It hurt so much.

A long silence.

"What a bully." A voice said from outside the door, not amused.

Arthur and Merlin looked to the wooden door, Merlin seeing Khione with crutches and Arthur seeing an unneeded injured girl.

"Khione," Merlin started nervously, receiving a glance from Arthur.

"Who is this?"

"Um, Arthur, this was the patient I was with last night." Merlin said softly, looking at Khione with ease, as if saying not to push the subject. "Khione, how long were you out there?"

Looking at Arthur, she replied, shrugging. "Quite a while." She smiled, seeing the human's facial expression for guilt.

Arthur rolled his eyes after a second or so. "Whatever you say. Meet me in fifteen minutes, if you're late I'll leave you." He huffed, Merlin nodding.

Merlin began doing the rest of his chores real quick, ignoring the fact that Arthur still didn't believe him. Arthur rolled his shoulders, looking back to check on Merlin as he was passing Khione to get through the door.

_"You do not deserve his loyalty."_

Arthur whipped his head down, looking for the speaker of those mumbled words, but the little girl was walking over to Merlin, smiling happily. The words echoed in his head as he slammed the door shut.

* * *

PS: Look up the name Khione ;)


End file.
